Cad Bane
Übersetztes Zitat aus Invitation Only: „Master Cad Bane, I presume. I've heard much about you. Who hasn't? The greatest hunter since Jango lost his head…“ Cad Bane war ein Duros-Kopfgeldjäger, der nach Jango Fetts Ableben in der Arena der Gerechtigkeit auf Geonosis als der Beste seiner Zunft galt. Biografie Diebstahl einer separatistischen Geheimwaffe ... Die Befreiung von Ziro dem Hutt Zusammenstellung eines Teams Übersetztes Zitat aus Invitation Only: „Such fighting spirit, Davtokk. Almost commendable, if you were successful. But you know what they say about almost.“ „This...this was a test?“ „Yes. But not yours. A test of my colleagues. They're solitary types and I need a team. I am happy to say they passed...by ensuring that you failed.“ Während der Klonkriege war der Hutt Ziro von der Galaktischen Republik gefangen genommen worden. Cad Bane bekam von Graf Dooku eine hohe Belohnung versprochen, wenn es ihm gelänge, den Hutten aus seinem Gefängnis auf Coruscant zu befreien.The Chilling Season Finale Introduces a Deadly New Enemy Er fasste daher den Plan, mehrere Senatoren der Republik als Geisel zu nehmen und gegen Ziro auszutauschen. Für diesen Plan benötigte er jedoch mehrere Mitstreiter, weshalb er sich an die Kopfgeldjäger Robonino, Shahan Alama und Aurra Sing wandte. Um sicherzugehen, dass diese gut genug für seine Mission waren, unterzog er jene zunächst einem Test: Auf Keyorin versuchte der Kopfgeldjäger Davtokk Cad Bane zu töten und sich das auf den Duro ausgesetzte Kopfgeld zu verdienen. Doch nutzte Cad diese Bedrohung auf sein Leben für diesen Test. Seine potenziellen Teammitglieder sollten das Attentat verhindern und sicherstellen, dass es Davtokk nicht gelang, zu entkommen, sowie zu beweisen, dass sie fähig waren, als Team zusammenzuarbeiten. Dafür stellten sie einen wie Cad Bane aussehenden und mit Thermaldetonatoren bestückten Droiden als Köder in der Cantina des Raumhafens auf. Nachdem Davtokk den Köder niedergeschossen hatte, schlugen die Kopfgeldjäger zu und Robonino zündete die Detonatoren. Zwar konnte Davtokk fürs erste entkommen, doch als Aurra Sing ihm ins Bein schoss, ging er zu Boden und wurde umstellt. Daraufhin erschien der wahre Cad Bane und erschoss Davtokk, nachdem er seinem zukünftigen Team mitteilte, dass sie seinen Test bestanden hätten.Invitation Only Erpressung des Kanzlers thumb|left|Cad Bane verhandelt mit [[Kanzler Palpatine]]Im Anschuss daran begab sich Cad Bane und seine neuen Gefährten gemeinsam mit zwei Kommandodroiden und drei IG-86-Droiden nach Coruscant. Cad Bane flog in einem Luftgleiter mit den Kommandodroiden, einem IG-86 und Shahan Alama direkt zum Senatsgebäude, während der Rest in einem benachbarten Gebäude Stellung bezog. Noch während des Landeanfluges wurde Bane von Gardisten des Senatskommandos darauf hingewiesen, dass er in eine Sperrzone eingedrungen sei und hier nicht landen dürfe. Bane landete dennoch und erklärte den Gardisten, dass er Geschäfte im Senat zu erledigen habe. Als die Gardisten ihn dennoch nicht passieren ließen, eröffnete Aurra Sing mit einem Scharfschützengewehr das Feuer auf sie. Während Sing, unterstützt durch die Kommandodroiden und den IG-86-Droiden, die meisten Gardisten tötete, brach Bane dem Captain der Gardisten das Genick. Cad Bane betrat nun mit seinen Gefährten und zwei der IG-86s den Senat, während ein IG-86 und die Kommandodroiden zurückblieben. Unterwegs schossen sie einige Wachen und Droiden nieder und ließen Robonino bei der Energiekontrolle zurück. Anschließend passten sie einen Wachwechsel der Gardisten ab, sodass Bane, als beide Schichten in einem Raum versammelt waren, alle Gardisten mit einem Thermaldetonator töten konnte. Sie drangen weiter in den Ostflügel des Senats ein und umstellten einige Senatoren, die gerade ihr Vorgehen für die Abstimmung eines Gesetzesentwurfs zur Lockerung der Privatsphäre besprachen. Unter den Senatoren waren auch Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala, Philo, Jakker-Sun, Dantum Roohd, Zinn Paulness, Onaconda Farr und der Protokolldroide C-3PO. Banes Gruppe betrat den Raum durch verschiedene Türen, um die Senatoren zu umstellen, und Bane forderte sie auf, sich ruhig zu verhalten, doch Senator Philo versuchte dennoch, den Raum zu verlassen, worauf Bane ihm in den Rücken schoss. Anschließend setzte er sich mit Kanzler Palpatine in Verbindung und wies ihn darauf hin, dass er die Senatoren als Geiseln genommen habe und dass Palpatine Ziro befreien solle. Als der Kanzler die Forderung jedoch zunächst ablehnte, verlieh Bane dieser Nachdruck, indem er von Robonino die Hauptenergie und die Kommunikation abschalten ließ, wodurch sich auch alle Sicherheitstüren des Gebäudes verschlossen. Anschließend begann Bane, den Senatoren nacheinander ihre Komlinks abzunehmen. Als er sich gerade Senatorin Amidala zuwandte, bemerkte er, dass er von außerhalb des Raum durch den Jedi Anakin Skywalker beobachtet wurde und eröffnete sofort das Feuer auf ihn, verfehlte ihn jedoch, weshalb er Shahan Alama und einen IG-86 losschickte, um den Jedi zu verfolgen. Als Shahan zurückkehrte, berichtete er, dass der Droide zwar zerstört sei, der Jedi aber vermutlich keine Waffe habe, weshalb Cad Bane Shahan erneut losschickte, um den Jedi einzufangen, diesmal in Begleitung von Aurra Sing. Anschließend setzte sich Bane erneut mit Palpatine in Verbindung und wiederholte seine Forderung, dass dieser Ziro begnadigen solle. Diesmal stimmte Palpatine dem zu. thumb|right|[[Ziro gratuliert Cad Bane zu dessen Erfolg]] Schließlich kehrten Shahan und Aurra zusammen mit Robonino und dem bewusstlosen und gefesselten Jedi zurück. Bane befahl, ihn zu den anderen Gefangenen zu schaffen und setzte sich anschließend mit dem IG-86-Droiden 3D, der Ziros Begnadigung gemeinsam mit Senator Orn Free Taa zu republikanischen Gefängnis brachte, in Verbindung um nachzufragen, ob dieser im Zeitplan läge. Nachdem dieser das bestätigte, ließ Bane mehrere Sprengsätze im Raum der Gefangenen anbringen und teilte Palpatine mit, das die Krise nun vorüber sei und er die Geiseln freilassen werde, Palpatine sollte aber keine weiteren Schritte vor Sonnenuntergang einleiten. Bevor er sich vor dem Senat mit 3D und Ziro traf, aktivierte er Lichtschranken zwischen den Sprengsätzen und sagte den Geiseln, dass diese die Sprengsätze auslösen würde. Doch vor den Senatsgebäude wartete bereits ein Trupp Klonkrieger auf Cad Bane, um ihn festzunehmen. Bane drohte darauf, die Sprengsätze mittels Fernzündung zu zünden, weshalb die Klone ihn auf Palpatines Anweisung passieren ließen. Darauf verließ er den Senat mit seinen Gefährten und Ziro in einem Luftgleiter und zündete die Sprengsätze, er wusste jedoch nicht, dass die Senatoren bereits von Anakin Skywalker in Sicherheit gebracht worden waren. Ziro gratuliert Bane zu der erfolgreichen Mission, doch dieser wies nur darauf hin, dass er jetzt seine Belohnung erwarte. Auflösung des Teams Übersetztes Zitat aus Hunting the Hunters: „Boy, if I wanted your share, I would have killed you back in the Senate“ Nach der erfolgreichen Befreiung von Ziro zahlte Bane noch auf Ebene 1312 der Unterstadt Coruscants seinen Mitstreitern einen Teil der Belohung aus und gab ihnen die Anweisung, sich zu verstecken und nicht gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Shahan Alama fühlte sich aber von Bane über den Tisch gezogen, da es nicht die vereinbarte Creditmenge war, die ihnen Cad Bane auszahlte. Dieser entgegnet darauf nur, dass die volle Bezahlung auch erst ausgezahlt werden würde, wenn Ziro in einem sicheren Hafen angelangt sei, und er diesen Teil des Auftrag alleine abwickeln würde und anschließend ihnen den Rest zukommen liese. Shahan Alama war von dieser Vorgehensweise nicht begeistert, doch er fügte sich, da ihm Cad Bane verdeutlichte, dass er, falls er vorhätte, sie über den Tisch zu ziehen, sie längst nicht mehr am Leben wären. Daraufhin trennten sich die Weg der Kopfgeldjäger wieder.Hunting the Hunters Aufträge für Darth Sidious Infiltrierung des Jedi-Tempels thumb|right|[[Darth Sidious gibt Bane den Auftrag, ein Holocron zu stehlen.]] Während Cad Bane in einem verdunkelten Raum in den unteren Ebenen von Coruscant aus dem Fenster schaute, wurde er von Darth Sidious kontaktiert, der ihm den Auftrag gab, ein Holocron aus dem Jedi-Tempel zu stehlen. Bane hielt dies anfangs für unmöglich, doch verlangte dann wegen Sidious' Schmähung einen modifizierten Sternjäger mit Waffen und Tarngeräten sowie eine dreifache Bezahlung und Sidious akzeptierte dies, wobei er Bane Mittel geben wollte, um in den Tempel zu gelangen. Also ließ er dem Kopfgeldjäger eine Holokarte des Tempels und einen Sicherheitschip mit allen Einzelheiten des Sicherheitssystems. Diesen Chip und eine Bombe mit Fernzünder, von der der Droide nichts wusste, baute Bane in seinen Wartungsdroiden Todo 360 ein. Außerdem hatte er eine Gestaltwandlerin namens Cato Parasitti angeheuert. Er weihte sie in den Plan ein und erklärte ihr, dass später auch ein Jedi namens Bolla Ropal darin eine Rolle spielen werde. Cato allerdings bat er die Gestalt des Jedi Ord Enisence, den Cad Bane schon zuvor getötet hatte,anzunehmen, um den Tempel zu infiltrieren und in die Bibliothek zu gelangen. Dort sollte sie ihm an einem Sicherheits-Terminal helfen das Sicherheitssystem des Tempels zu umgehen und die betreffenden Abschnitte zu überwachen. Bane gab Parasitti auch ein Ohr-Komlink, um sich mit ihr verständigen zu können. Er selbst wollte mit Todo durch einen Luftüngsschacht zum Tresorraum der Holocrons, da der Droide sowohl den Lüftungsschacht, als auch die restlichen Sicherheitssystme ausschalten konnte.Holocron Heist thumb|left|Cad Bane und [[Todo 360 machen sich an der Tresortür der Holocron-Kammer im Jedi-Tempel zu schaffen.]] Daher begaben sich Cad und Todo mit Raketenstiefeln in die Nähe des Tempels und flogen dann zum Belüftungssystem des Südturms, welches allerdings durch einen Energieschild geschützt wurde. Cato übermittelte, nachdem sie mit ihrer falschen Identität in die Bibliothek eingedrungen und Ahsoka abgewimmelt hatte, die dort zur Strafe Wachdienst schieben musste, dem Droiden die Koordinaten aus einem Bibliotheksterminal, wo der Schild am schwächsten war und von Todo geöffnet werden konnte. Außerdem störte die Gestaltwandlerin die Scanner, damit sie unbemerkt hinein gelangen konnten. Allerdings blieb diese Störung nicht unbemerkt und die Eindringlinge konnten von den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker im Südturm lokalisiert werden, wohin sie sich schließlich auch begaben. Unterdessen drangen der Kopfgeldjäger und sein Droide mit den Raketenstiefeln tiefer in das Belüftungssystem ein, bis sie zu einem doppelten Ventilator gelangten. Todo schaltete ihn an einer Sicherheitstafel ab und sie flogen tiefer nach unten. Doch Todo reaktivierte unabsichtlich die Ventilationsscheiben, als er an einem Laserauslöser vorbeiflog. Dadurch wären beide fast durch die spitzen Scheiben des Ventilators gesogen worden, doch cato konnte sie noch rechtzeitig vonm Terminal aus deaktivieren. Daraufhin setzten die Beiden ihren Flug zum Tresor fort. Derweil wurde im ganzen Tempel Alarm ausgelöst, da sich Eindringlinge im Südturm befanden. Die Bibliothekarin Jocasta Nu fand die sich als Jedi ausgebende Cato und wollte ihr einige unangenehme Fragen stellen. Daher überwältigte sie Cato kurzerhand und nahm ihre Identität an. Inzwischen sind Bane und Todo über dem Vorraum zum Tresor angekommen. Cato erklärte ihm mit der Stimme von Nu, dass sie erst die Sicherheitssysteme überprüfen müsse und erzählte ihm von der überwältigten Bibliothekarin. Daher trieb Bane sie zur Eile an, weil er glaubte, dass sie sich nicht mehr lange bedeckt halten konnten. Die Jedi nahmen unterdessen an, dass die Eindringlinge es auf die Kommunikationszentrale abgesehen hatten. Daher begaben sich die Jedi Kenobi und skywalker durch das Belüftungssystem des Südturms dorthin. Cato konnte schließlich die Lasersensoren, die den Vorraum schützten abstellen. Allerdings waren vor der Tresortür noch einige Sensorstrahlen die manuell durch Elektroschocks abgeschaltet werden mussten. Als er jedoch von Cato hörte, dass die Jedi umgekehrt seien und in seine Richtung liefen, weil Kenobi und Skywalker erkannt hatten, dass es die falsche Richtung war, wies Bane Todo an ein Loch zum Kommunikationszentrum zu fräsen.Holocron Heist thumb|right|Cad Bane stiehlt ein [[Holocron aus dem Tresorraum im Jedi-Tempel.]] Auch die Gestaltwandlerin geriet in Bedrängnis, da Ahsoka von Meister Yoda gewarnt wurde, dass sich jemand bereits im Inneren des Tempels befinden müsse und sie die Bibliothekarin aufsuchen solle. Als sie Ahsoka an einem Terminal sitzend vorfand und sie bei einem Gespräch mit Bane belauschte, entbrannte zwischen den Beiden ein kurzes Lichtschwert-Duell. Schließlich konnte Ahsoka jedoch Parasitti besiegen und unterrichtete alle Jedi, dass die Eindringlinge auf dem weg zur Kammer waren. Inzwischen war es Bane gelungen die Laser abzuschalten, aber er konnte dei Türen nicht ohne einen Schaltpaln öffnen. Er verständigte Cato, doch sie antwortete nicht und daher vermutete er, dass etwas schief gelaufen war. Als er die Jedi in seine Richtung rennen hörte befahl er Todo durch das gefräste Loch in die Kommunikationszentrale zu gehen, installierte einen Sprengsatz an der Tür und versteckte sich in den Schatten des Raumes. Skywalker und kenobi hörten die Explosion und stiegen aus dem Lüftungsschacht hinab in den Vorraum. Sie sahen die zerstörte Tresortür und das loch zur Kommunikationszentrale, daher folgerten sie fälschlicherweise, dass die Eindringlinge durch die Holocronkammer eingestiegen waren und doch zur Komzentrale wollten. also sprangen sie kurzerhand in den Schacht. Dadurch ward er Weg für Bane frei und er konnte sich in die holocronkammer begeben. Dort löste er eines der Holocrone aus seiner Verankerung, betrachtete es und zog sich einen Jedi-Mantel über. Als sein droide in der Komstation angekommen war, zündete er die Bombe, die er vorher in ihm versteckt hatte. Doch die dort versammelten Jedi bemerkten dies und Meister Windu warf ihn mit einem Machtschub zurück in den Schacht, wo er explodierte. Kenobi und Skywalker, die sich dort ebenfalls befanden, konnten der Explosion entkommen. Unterdessen schlich Cad Bane mit seinem Jedi-Mantel ungesehen durch die Bibliothek und konnte entkommen. Erst später bemerkten die Jedi den Verlust des Holocrons und die gefangene Cato verriet ihnen, dass Bane vorhatte den Jedi Bolla Ropal zu fassen. Mace Windu erkannte, dass der Kopfgeldjäger daher auch hinter dem Kyberkristall her war, den der Jedi auf Devaron bewachte. Auf ihm waren alle Kinder in der bekannten Galaxis verzeichnet, die ein Gespür für die Macht hatten. Daher wurden Skywalker und Ahsoka entsandt, um ihn aufzuhalten, während Obi-Wan auf Coruscant blieb, um Bane dort noch zu erwischen.Holocron Heist Gefangennahme von Bolla Ropal Übersetztes Zitat aus ''Act on Instinct: „The Force has many aspects and strengths, Hunter.“ „Oh, I know all about your strengths, Ropal. You're a scholar, a seer. Someone who knows how to open this.“ „Never!“ „We'll see how long "Never" lasts...“ thumb|left|Cad Bane erlangt den [[Kyberkristall.]] Der nächste Teil des Auftrages bestand für Bane darin, den Speicherkristall von Bolla Ropal zu finden und den Jedi dazu zu bringen diesen mit dem gestohlenen Holocron zu verbinden, damit er Sidious die Informationen des Kristalls übermitteln konnte. Nach den Informationen des Sith-Lords befand sich der Rodianer mit seinem Padawan Tyzen Xebec auf dem Planeten Devaron, um dort mit Klonsoldaten einen Außenposten der Republik aufzubauen. Daher lieh ihm die Handelsföderation, die von Sidious beeinflusst wurde, eine Flotte von mehreren Munificent-Fregatte und C-9979 Landungsschiffen, um den Planeten überaschend anzugreifen. Außerdem warb Bane die Kopfgeldjägerin Aurra Sing an, mit der er bereits zusammengearbeitet hatte. Sie sollte mit einem der Landungsschiffe in der Nähe der Basis landen und mit einem Kampfdroiden Squad unter dem Decknamen Nashtah Team für Ablenkung sorgen. Schleißlich erreichte die Angriffsflotte den Orbit über Devaron und Cad Bane befahl, die Landungsschiffe landen zu lassen. Daraufhin wies der Kopfgeldjäger Sing an, nicht Bolla Ropal ins Visier zu nehmen, sondern mit ihrem Team an der westlichen Schlucht Aufstellung zu nehmen und dort dessen Padawan und einige Klone in Schach zu halten. Daher wies sie einen Superkampfdroiden an Kampfläufer der Republik, der sich auf einem Damm in der Nähe des Schülers befand, abzuschießen. Der Läufer explodierte sofort und hindert die Klone und Tyzen daran, Ropal zu helfen. Inzwischen war Bane mit seinem neuen Schiff, der Xanadu Blood,welche er von Sidious erhalten hatte, auf dem Weg zu eben diesem. Er schoss noch einige Klonsoldaten mit seinem Waffensystemen ab, bis er schleißlich an dem Außenposten landete, die schon von Kampfdroiden belagert wurde. Kurz darauf wurde er von einem Droiden, der zwischenzeitlich das Kommando über sein Flaggschiff übernommen hatte, informiert, dass soeben republikanische Verstärkung unter der Führung der Resolute aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen sei. Bane erkannte, dass er von der Gestaltwandlerin auf Coruscant verraten worden war und wies den Droiden an die Stellung zu halten, bis er zurück auf dem Schiff sei. Daraufhin sah er den Jedi Ropal, wie er einen Kampfdroden vernichtete und fügte hinzu, dass er sofort da sein werde. Er griff den Jedi mit einem sehr teuren Cortosisstrahl an, den dieser mit seinem Lichtschwert zwar abwehrte, aber wodurch sein lichtschwert auch deaktiviert wurde. Anschließend fesselte er Ropals Beine mit einem Seil und Superkampfdroiden umstellten ihn. Cad Bane stellte fest, dass er nicht gerade ein Kämpfer sei und bat ihn darum als Gelehrter das Holocron zu öffnen. Doch der Jedi weigerte sich und ein Superkampfdroide zog ihn mit einem Elektroschock aus dem Gefecht. Anschließend fand er bei ihm den Kyberkristall, nahm ihn an sich und kehrte mit seiner Geisel zum Flaggschiff zurück.Act on Instinct thumb|right|Cad Bane foltert [[Bolla Ropal]] Dort angekommen befahl er zwei Superkampfdroiden den Jedi in eine Folterkammer zu bringen. Er musste allerdings auf der Brücke feststellen, dass der Flootenverband unter der Führung von Anakin Skywalker die übrigen Munificent-Fregatten schon zerstört hatte. Die Resolute wollte dem Flaggschiff den Fluchtweg abschneiden, daher befahl Bane einem Droiden, sie aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen und den Hyperraumsprung vorzubereiten, doch er erwartete bereits einen Kniff des Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Dennoch machte er sich auf dem Weg zur Folterkammer, um den gefangenen Bolla Ropal dazu zu bringen das Holocron mit dem Kristall zu verbinden, als ihm bereits ein Droide berichtete, dass der Energiewandler des Schiffes getroffen worden war und so den Hyperraumsprung unmöglich machte. Während Cad Bane den Sinn dieser Aktion überdachte betrat er den Folterraum, in dem Bolla Ropal an eine Vorrichtung zum Foltern durch Stromschläge angeschlossen war. Da der Jedi dem Kopfgeldjäger bezüglich des Holocrons nicht hefen wollte, ließ Bane einen Droiden die Folterung beginnen. Doch auch danach zeigte sich Ropal uneinsichtig. Daher befahl Bane den Strom auf ein Maximum zu intensivieren, wodurch der Jedi letztendlich starb. Somit brauchte Bane einen anderen Jedi für das holocron und machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Dort angekommen kontaktierte ihn der Neimoidianer Nute Gunray, der erzürnt darüber war, dass Bane bereits den größten Teil, der von ihm geliehenen Flotte verloren hatte. Der kopfgeldjäger beschwichtigte ihn damit, dass sein Auftraggeber Sidious nachdem er das Holocron ausgeliefert hätte für den Schaden aufkommen würde. Allerdings wurde das Gespräch durch einen Überraschungsangriff des Jedi Anakin Skywalker, der glaubte, dass Bolla Ropal an Bord der Fregatte war unterbrochen. Er ließ drei AT-TE aus der Hangarschleuse der Resolute auf die Fegatte sinken, wo sie sich dank ihrer Magnetfüße bewegen konnten. Die Invasoren konnten außerdem einige Vulture-Droiden, die sie angriffen, vernichten. trotzdem verzichtete Cad Bane darauf ihnen weiter Truppen entgegenzuwerfen. Dadurch erzürnte er den Neimoidianer, der daraufhin die Übertragung der Daten verlangte. Der Kopfgeldjäger konnte das aber nicht, da nur ein Jedi die Informationen öffnen könnte. Daher entschied er sich Skywalker und seinen Padawan Ahsoka Tano in das Schiff eindringen zu lassen, um sie später dazu zu bringen, das Holocron zu öffnen und beschwichtigte Gunray damit.Schicksalhafte Ladung Scharmützel an Bord der Fregatte thumb|left|Cad Bane greift mit Kampfdroiden die beiden [[Jedi und die Klonkrieger an.]] Als die Truppe der Republik unter der Führung von Skywalker fast die Brücke erreicht hatte, befahl Cad Bane den Droiden alle Datenspeicher zu löschen, den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus zu aktivieren und sämtliche Kommandofunktionen des Schiffes auf die Fernsteuerung seines Armes zu übertragen. Daraufhin befahl er den anwesenden Droiden die Brücke zu verteidigen und verschwand durch eine geheimen Schacht in den Schiffsrumpf, um den Jedi eien Falle zu stellen. Wenige Sekunden später erschienen die beiden Jedi und einige Klonkrieger auf der Brücke und schalteten die übrigen Droiden aus. Sie machten sich darauf auf die Suche nach dem bereits toten Bolla Ropal und Cad Bane, der das Holocron und den Kyberkristall besaß. Unterdessen hatte Cad Bane für sein Vorhaben die beiden Jedi zu trennen eine Halle, in der sich einige Bomben befanden, ausgewählt. Dort befanden sich auch einige Kampfdroiden, denen er befahl wachsam zu bleiben und die Klone sofort anzugreifen, wenn er sie herführen würde. Daher begab er sich in einen Nebengang un d erwartete bei ausgeschaltenem Licht die Ankunft der Truppe. Diese ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und als der Astromechdroide R2D2 seinen Scheinwerfer einsetzte konnten sie den Kopfgeldjäger sehen und verfolgten ihn bis in die Halle. Darin schaltete Bane das Licht wieder an, erklärte ihnen, dass es eine Falle sei, und eröffnete mit allen Droiden das Feuer. Als die beiden Jedi den Kopfgeldjäger attackieren wollten, schaltete Bane die Schwerkraftgeneratoren aus, allerdings blieben er und die Droiden auf dem Boden stehen, da sie Magneten an den Füßen besaßen. auch die Klone waren dementsprechend ausgerüstet, sodass sie wieder am Gefecht teilnehmen konnten, doch die beiden Jedi mussten im Schweben kämpfen. Während Ahsoka weitere Kampfdroiden ausschaltete und R2D2 befahl die Schwerkraft an einer Schalttafel wieder einzuscahlten, versuchte Anakin Cad Bane zu erreichen. Dies gelang ihm schließlich und Bane verlor durch einen überraschenden Tritt das Holocron. Doch just in diesem Moment reaktivierte der Astromechdroide die Schwerkraft und das Holocron und alle anderen fielen zu Boden. Cad Bane konnte sich als Erster wieder aufrappeln, nahm den Gegenstand an sich und floh mit seinen Blasterpistolen weiterhin auf Klone schießend aus dem Raum. Ahsoak nahm gegen den willen ihres Meisters die Verfolgung auf. So hatte es der Kopfgeldjäger jedoch geplant und schloss kurz bevor Anakin den Gang erreichen konnte die Tür. In dem darauf folgendem Duell schien es zuerst so, als ob die Padawan die Oberhand gewonnen hätte, da Cad Bane niedergestreckt auf dem Boden lag. Doch er hatte sie getäuscht und setzte sie mit Elektroschocks außer Gefecht. Bane brachte die Padawan daraufhin in eine Jedi-Zelle. Inzwischen versuchte Anakin die Tür mit seinem Lichtschwert zu öffnen, er wurde jedoch unter einer Gerölllawine begraben, als ein droide versehentlich auf eine Bombe schoss, die sich zuvor aus ihrer Halterung gelöst hatte.Schicksalhafte Ladung thumb|right|Cad Bane verhandelt mit [[Anakin Skywalker über das Leben seines Padawans.]] Später erwachte die Togruta in der speziell angefertigten Jedi-Zelle, an deren Wand sich auch eine Luftschleuse befand. Da Cad Bane sie mit Handfesseln, die immer enger wurden, je stärker man sich wehrte, geknebelt hatte, war ihr die Flucht nicht möglich. Der Kopfgeldjäger eröffnete ihr dies und nahm der Padawan außerdem einen Teil des Kopfschmucks ab. Ahsoka konfrontierte ihn als Reaktion damit, dass die Fegatte sie Beide mit in den Tod reißen würde. Doch Bane reagierte gelassen und erwartete die Ankunft ihres Meisters, der, wie er wusste, Ahsoka nicht zurücklassen würde. Zu diesem Zweck quälte er sie weiterhin mit Elektroschocks, um Skywalker, der die Schmerzen spüren konnte, schneller in die Zelle zu locken. Anakin, der sich inzwischen aus den Trümmern befreit hatte, näherte sich daher der Zelle, die nur noch von drei Kampfdroiden bewacht wurde. Bevor der jedi sie zerstören konnte, berichtete Einer dem Kopfgeldjäger davon. Kurz darauf betrat Skywalker die Zelle und stand dem Kopfgeldjäger, der von zwei B2-Kampfdroide flankiert wurde, gegenüber. Bane drohte damit die äußere Luftschleuse zu öffnen und damit Ahsoka zu töten, um einem Angriff des Jedis zuvorzukommen. Daher bot ihm der Kopfgeldjäger einen Handel an: Das Leben seines Padawans gegen das Öffnen des Holocron. Obwohl Ahsoka dagegen war, willigte Anakin schließlich in die Vereinbarung ein und übergab Bane sein Lichtschwert. Dann setzte sich der Jedi und begann mithilfe der Macht das Holocron zu öffnen. In das offene Objekt setzte der Kopfgeldjäger den erbeuteten Kyberkristalll und das Holocron setzte sich wieder von selbst zusammen, sodass Bane nun die Informationen abrufen konnte. Doch durch diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit konnte sich der Jedi sowohl sein als auch das Lichtschwert seines Padawan an sich bringen. Bane reagierte dementsprechend, indem er die Luftschleuse öffnete und mit seinen Raketenstiefeln davonflog. Als er einige Gänge weit geflogen war, kontaktierte ihn Nute Gunray, der sich nach dem Stand der Mission erkundigte. Der Kopfgeldjäger berichtete von seinem erfolg mit dem Holocron, lehnte aber den Vorschlag ab die Daten sofort zu übermitteln, da er sich bereits einen Rettungsplan zur Flucht von der instabilen Fregatte überlegt hatte. Daher beendete er das Gespräch und sah, als er an ein angrenzendes Geländer trat, dass die Übrigen Klonkrieger mit Droiden kämpften, um an Bord eines Sheathipede-Klasse Transportshuttles zu gelangen. Doch er wurde plötzlich mit seinen Überlegungen unterbrochen, als die beiden Klonkrieger Denal und Koho ihn entdeckten und bedrohten. Doch in einem kleinen Handgemenge konnte er Beide töten, er wurde jedoch dabei von Denal angeschossen. Um noch von der Fregatte fliehen zu können, tauschte er mit dem toten Denal die Rüstung und tat so, als ob er der Klon wäre und den Kopfgeldjäger erschießen würde. Die beiden Jedi, die sich aus der Zelle hatten befreien können, und die Klone an Bord des Shuttles sammelten den verkeleideten Kopfgeldjäger, den sie für den echten Denal hielten, ein. Als sich Skywalker nach dem Holocron erkundigte, gab Bane an er ahbe es nicht finden können. Aber da das Schiff bereits dabei war, zu explodieren, entschied Anakin zu fliehen anstatt nach dem Holocron zu suchen. Daher flogen sie mit dem Shuttle zurück zur Resolute. Allerdings musste skywalker feststellen, dass er die Präsenz von Bane noch immer spüren konnte, obwohl die Fregatte soeben explodiert war.Schicksalhafte Ladung thumb|left|Cad Bane kann mit einem [[V-19 Torrent-Sternjäger|Raumschiff aus dem Hangar der Resolute fliehen.]] Als das Shuttle schließlich im Hangar der Resolute landete beglückwünschten die anderen Klone den falschen Denal für den Tod des Kopfgeldjägers. Daraufhin verließen die meisten Klone, darunter auch der verkleidete Bane, die Fähre. Einzig Captain Rex und ein Klonsoldat blieben zurück. Kurz darauf machten die Beiden eine erstaunliche Entdeckung: Am Boden des Shuttles fanden sie eine kleine Menge grünen Blutes. Während sie Skywalker darüber informierten, versuchte Ahsoka dem angeschlagenen Bane in Klonrüstung zu helfen. Dieser ignorierte sie anfangs, doch dann stellte sie sich vor den Kopfgeldjäger um seinen verletzten Arm zu untersuchen. Dabei bemerkte sie gleichzeitig wie Anakin im Shuttle, dass der Klon grünes Duro-Blut verloren hatte. Skywalker der zu der selben Schlussfolgerung gelangt war, stürmte aus dem Shuttle, um den falschen Klon auszuschalten. Doch Bane hatte Ahsoka beriets mit einem Tritt in den Magen ausgeschaltet und konnte einen V-19 Torrent-Sternjäger starten. Obwohl Skywalker auf das Schiff sprang und Bane den Helm wegschlug, konnte er ihn nicht mehr aufhalten. Daher befahl der Jedi Admiral Yularen die Hyperraumringe auszuschalten, um den Kopfgeldjäger von einem Hyperraumsprung abzuhalten. Doch der Deaktivierungsbefehl erfolgte zu spät und Bane gelang die Flucht.Kinder der Macht Jagd auf machtsensitive Kinder ... Persönlichkeit Cad Bane war ein Kopfgeldjäger, der, anders als der langjährige Spitzenmann des Geschäfts Jango Fett, keine Gefangenen nahm, sondern seine Opfer tötete, sofern sie ihm nicht mehr Geld anboten als sein Auftraggeber. Dann würde er sich, wenn nötig, auch gegen seinen Auftraggeber wenden und diesen töten.Report von der Wondercon 2009 im ''Official Star Wars Blog Während seiner Einsätze ging Cad Bane absolut skrupellos und gnadenlos vor. Er hatte keine Skrupel davor, während seines Einsatzes auch unbeteiligte Zivilisten zu töten. Ausrüstung Cad Bane verfügte über ausgezeichnete Ausrüstung, um seine Arbeit zu erleichtern. Er verfügte über ein Atemgerät, das ihn bei Bedarf über direkt in seinen Mund implantierte Schläuche mit Atemluft versorgte. Seine Handgelenkhandschuhe verfügten über einen Seilwerfer, ein Komlink, einen Datenanschluss und einen Kontakt-Stunner. Banes Stiefel waren mit Miniraketen ausgestattet, die ihm eine maximale Mobilität verliehen. Als Waffen verwendete er zwei Blasterpistolen, die aus je einer LL-30 Blasterpistole nach Banes eigenen Bedürfnissen gebaut worden waren. Cad Banes Schiff, die Xanadu Blood war ein modifizierter Porax-38-Raumjäger, der über gegenüber dem Standardmodell des Jägers über stärkere Waffen verfügte. Cad bekam das Schiff von den Separatisten als Bezahlung für die Arbeit, die er für sie erledigt hatte.Die Xanadu Blood von Hasbro Hinter den Kulissen *Die ersten Entwürfe für Cad Bane sollten sich an Durge orientieren, doch wurde die Person schließlich Aufgrund von George Lucas' Anraten an die von Lee Van Cleef gespielten Personen in den Italo-Western Für ein paar Dollar mehr und Zwei glorreiche Halunken angelegt. Bei seinen Recherchen für die Figur fand Dave Filoni bei den Konzeptzeichnungen der Original Trilogie, einen Kopfgeldjäger mit einem großen weiten Hut. Nach den ersten Zeichnungen von Dave vollendete Kilian Plunkett das Design von Cad.Report von der Wondercon 2009 im Official Star Wars Blog In der Endversion des Charakters weist Cad Banes Hut erhebliche Ähnlichkeiten mit Dave Filonis eigenem Hut auf, worauf dieser auch in seinem Videokommentar zur Episode Das Geiseldrama anspielt. *Cad Bane wurde in der englischen Version von Das Geiseldrama von Corey Burton gesprochen.[http://www.starwars.com/theclonewars/guide/episode022.html Episodenführer zu Das Geiseldrama] Quellen *''The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes'' *''Das Geiseldrama'' *[http://www.starwars.com/theclonewars/guide/episode022.html Episodenführer zu Das Geiseldrama] *''Invitation Only'' *''Hunting the Hunters'' *''Holocron Heist'' *''Schicksalhafte Ladung'' *''Kinder der Macht'' *''Act on Instinct'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' (Band 1, Seite 57) *''The Essential Atlas'' (Seite 80) *Report von der Wondercon 2009 im Official Star Wars Blog *Beware of Bane auf StarWars.com *The Chilling Season Finale Introduces a Deadly New Enemy auf StarWars.com *Jedi, Lock Up Your Holocrons! auf StarWars.com Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Duros Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger Kategorie:Cyborgs da:Cad Bane en:Cad Bane es:Cad Bane nl:Cad Bane pl:Cad Bane pt:Cad Bane fi:Cad Bane sv:Cad Bane